This invention relates to a feeding device for poultry, in particular turkeys, comprising: a substantially dish-shaped pan, a feed drop tube arranged centrally above the pan and having a vertically directed centre line, the upper end of the feed drop tube being adapted to be in open connection with a horizontal feed supply tube of a feed supply system, and the lower end thereof being open and extending above the pan; and connecting means for connecting the pan with the feed supply tube, which connecting means comprise support arms extending to the pan.